Blaze,the second dragon
by happy yaoi lover2
Summary: a HP and Eragon crossover.set in Eragon's world,slightly AU...might have some yaoi later.not sure yet...Draco,Harry,and a Demoness named Tiger have to carry a red dragon egg to the varden...
1. where it all starts,the adventure begins

Hi!!!! Guess whos FINALLY back! mwa ha. welcome to my story.rated pg13 for now.....might go up later.not sure yet,but there might be YAOI later on in the story,or at least some shonen ai.so if you dont like,dont read.

Discalaimer:i dont own Eragon or Harry Potter,but i do own Tiger and blaze.please ask me if you want to use my chars.

Chapter one : A summoning

It was a peaceful morning in the forest of Teirm,birds singing,little critters scurrying  
about and away from the occasional wood sprite.Teirm,the city of witch the forest of teirm borderdwas also having an almost peaceful day.Almost.

A man dressed in light brown pants and a blue shirt strode briskly through the streets.A  
purple breast plate covered most of the dark blue shirt.The sigl of the royal house on the  
upper left hand corner of the plate marked him as a royal gaurd.The hilt of his sword was decorated with red and green tassles,showing his rank as the assistant caption of the royal guard.

His blond hair swayed in the light breeze.his blue eyes stared straight forward with a purpose.for you see,being the ACOTRG (Assistant Caption Of The Royal Guard) he didnt take kindly on being told to do a servants job.'but',he reasoned with himself.'if it was anyone else,the would has either run away screaming,or wet themselves by now.'

As he approached the edge of the forest,he scanned the trees for movement,never breaking his stride.he came to a halt before an old oak tree with a string of wards around the trunk.he looked into the high branches with a slight frown when nothing happend."I know your up there Tiger,so why dont you show your self"he called with a slight annoyance.

A dark figure dropped onto one of the lowest branches of the old oak,white teeth sparkling in a amused smirk.now one would have to notice the slightly long,pointed incisors of this obviously female figure.the word that would come to ones mind would be "fangs"

The figure stood with feline like grace,violet cloak swayinging the slight breeze.A glinting gold sword at her hip was revealed now and again when the breeze shifted her cloak away.most intriguing though would have to be the two furry black and white triangles atop her head,and a black and white tail twitching faintly in amusement.

She crossed her arms over her light blue shirt and gazed down at the one who dare call her from her tree."Yes,im here what do you want Draco.and make it quick,ive got things to do."she said with a bored look at him.

He,Draco,smilled faintly.this was the reason he was the one sent to fetch her,for you see,she was a demoness.A wind demoness to be exact'of the White Tiger variety,' Draco thought with a smirk.

Tiger raised an eyebrow at him "I can hear you ya know.honestly,after all this time you still have little to no control over your powers."Draco felt his checks heat with a blush  
his "powers" as Tiger had so bluntly put it,was tellephay.he could speak with out really speaking.he could also use his gift in battle to give him self an extra boost of strangth,or break into the enemies mind to know what their gona do before they do it. It was rather usefull.even if it was only a side effect from being around Tiger for to long.

"never mind that.the king wishes to speak with you at once.so if you will kindly come with me to the caslte,we can get this over with.as you said,there are better things to be done." 'not realy,but she dosnt have to know that' he thought happily.

Tiger brushed her knee length red and gold hair aside as she giggled at her best friend."you really need to get a better hold on your thoughts draco."Dracos cheeks colored again briefly before he shifted his weight onto one hip and placed his fists on his hips in his trade mark "Bitch pose" as tiger so lovingly called it,and tried to glare up at her.

"His highness the king wants to see you now Tiger" he said with an authority.she gave him a look before complying to his wishes and hoping down from the tree and onto the nearest roof top."i wanted to see him today anyway"she said,darting off.he sighed as he started back toward the castle.

As Draco walked,he let his mind wander.'i wonder what harrys doing.....probably hanging out with that weasel again........but i bet that still more fun then this.' Harry was dracos only other friend besides Tiger,seeing as hanging around a demon tended to make people stay away from you 'prejudiced basterds' he thought.

Harry was also the place mage in training,he was rather handy when it can to lightning spells,due to the lightning rune carved into his fore head.how THAT had happend,no one but Harry him self knows.it was a running rumor that he did it to himself,like the fire rune on his left hand.

the fire rune was standard for royal mages though,seeing as fire magic was closely linked with battle magic.

Draco was startled from his thoughts as he literally walked into the castle gates.the two guards on duty snickered at him as he rubbed his nose. "are you going to stand there laughing at me all day,or are you gona open the gates?" he glared at them as they set to opening them,still chuckling.

'i dont see whats so funny' he thought crossly as he walked through the gates and into the court yard."you would laugh to if it wasnt you" tiger said,who was suddenly standing next to him.Draco jumped and glared at her"warn a guy before you do that!"

Tiger just gave him another look,before shrugging and walking ahead into the castle.Draco blinked before running after her.the halls of the castle were lavishly decorated with tapestries and armor cases.servents scuttled about,doing there daily business.

the servants and the occasional noble gave them a wide birth as the strode down the hall way toward the throne room.as they approached the large doors,a voice called out to them"Draco! Tiger!wait up!!!!!"a boy with shaggy black hair,and startling green eyes ran up to them.

the boy had large black rimed glasses on his face,and was wearing black mage robes.he was clutching a thick leather bound book to his chest with his right arm,and waving wildly at them with his left.just barley visible beneath his bangs,was a lighting shaped scar.

"harry,slow down! your going to hurt you self!" draco said as the boy came screeching to a stop beside them. "naw,i wont hurt my self,sides i think im late...the king summoned me awhile ago,and this is the first chance ive had to come here" harry said panting slightly,and grinning stupidly.

"what are you guys doing here?" harry asked looking at them quriously"same thing as you i guse" draco said turning to look at he doors. Harry blinked, looking at the doors as well. "well i guess we should go in then"

"yes wouldnt want his highness to get bored would we?" tiger said opening the doors,and walking into the throne room.draco and harry followed her in.

the king sat on his throne regally in the middle of the room, portraits of former kings lined the lime walls.to the left of the throne was a perch on witch a beautiful phoenix sat,singing softly.in the kings lap was and green bundle.

as they came in the old king looked up from the bundle.they all bowed respectafuly,and waited for the king to speak. "ah,my friends,so you have come at last.harry,Draco,i trust your studies are coming along well?" he asked in his granfatherly voice.

"of course,dumbledore your highness,although i doubt thats what you called us all here for."harry said.  
dumbledores eyes grew wary"alas,you are right.thats not why i called you here.as you know,these are dark,dark times.as galbatorix still ravishes the lands with his armys.spys are every where,and thus why i ask this of you three"

Dumbledore help up the green bundle,and unwrapped it carfully.there were shocked gasps as its contents were reveild."a dragon egg....." tiger said with aww.and sure enough,and red dragon egg sat within the green folds of the cloth.

"sir,if i may,how did you come to have a DRAGON egg?"tiger asked,still staring at it in shock. "a brave soul by the name of Severus snape managed to brake into galbatorix's strong hold,and escape with this egg,but alas,he passed on only an hour earlyer,as his wounds were great."

"its just be one surprise after another today....."tiger mumbled to herself."i was going to tell you sooner,your highness,but the castle guards would not let me in."tiger said looking at the floor."what is it you wish to say,my child?go on,i will not blame you for not getting here sooner"dumpledore said kindly.

"Earlier today,a dragon landed in the cliffs outside the city.i have not approached it yet,but i will do so if you command it." Tiger said looking up."yes,that might be a good idia....tiger,did you see any one with the dragon?" "no,but it seemed to be watching a group of traveler as they entered the city."

Dumbledore nodded slowly"i see,tiger,i want you to try and talk to the dragon,but be catious."Tiger nodded"draco,harry,i want you two to look after this dragon egg,and pack you bags as well.for if my suspicions are corect,you are going to be leaving tomorrow for Tronjihime"dummbledore said as he handed the dragon egg to draco.

"you are all dissmissed."they stood there in shock for a few moments,before bowing again and leaving the throne room.as the left,dumbledore slumped into his chair"fawks,i fear the worst for those three.....and hope the best."he said as he stroked the phoenix next to him."may they be successful in the journey......."

and there you go! first chap done. please review and tell me what you think......


	2. conversations,nothing but talk!

oki,well heres chap two.....xX; I haven't gotten any reviews for this yet T-T ....is any one even reading this?

chapter 2: Conversations

Tiger hid in some tall trees next to the cliff and watched the dragon. It was a dark blue color, its scales like saphire.Tiger was about to try and approach it, when a boy about Draco's age came up to the bottom of the cliff. After a brief pause, the boy began to climb up it. Tiger watched carefully, as the boy climbed slowly.

After a few minuets the boy appeared to have gotten stuck. Tiger was about to go and get him back to the ground, when the dragon took off into the sky.

"Saphira?" the boy called "Saphira, come back!"he yelled. The dragon,Saphira,swooped down and grabbed him by the back of his shirt, taking him back to the top of the cliff.

Saphira set the boy down, and sat next to him. There was silence in the air, but it was obvious to tiger that saphira and the boy were communicating tellepathicly.'that boy must be the dragons rider.....'she thought as she watched them. The boy stayed and talked with saphira until the sun was starting to set, and the dragon carried him back to the ground.

After hugging saphira around the neck, the boy ran off toward the city, and the dragon flew back up to the cliffs. Tiger decided now was here chance to approach the dragon.she leapt from the branches of the tree she was in,onto the cliff where saphira was. Needless to say, the great dragon reared back in shock before growling threateningly at her.

Easy! I mean no harm, great dragon saphira. I wish only to talk.tiger said holding her hands up in front of her. Saphira eyed her carfullytake off your weapons and we shall talkthe dragons voice drifted through tigers mind.tiger,judging by Saphira's voice,gussed the dragon was a she after all. She had been unsure at first as to that.

Tiger nodded and removed the sword from her waist, and set it on the ground. Saphira snorted and backed down as well.stranger,why is it you have sought me out, and how do you know my name?saphira asked looking at tiger curiously.for you see,she had never seen a demon before,and was quite curious as to why this one had a tail.

my name is tiger, lady saphira. i know your name because i have been watching you and the boy for most of this day.tiger said sitting down as well.as for why i have sought you out, is that recently a red dragon egg was recaptured from gallbatorix.sadly though, the man who accomplished this passed on shortly after his arivel.thus his highness dumbledore the III has entrusted the task of carrying the egg to the varden to myself and two others

Saphiras eyes widened at this.a dragon egg?she asked alittle more then shocked. yes. And my companions and I wish to travel with you and you rider, that is why I have sought you out to speak.tiger said calmly. saphira considered this for a moment, before talking to who tiger thought might be her rider through her mind.

After a short while, saphira turned back to tiger brom is eager to meet you and your friends. He says that if you wish to accompany us, you should be here by dusk tomorrow with your things, for we leave then.saphira said, relaying the message.this brom,he is your rider, no?saphira blinked and made a funny snorting sound....tiger assumed it to be laughter.

No,eragon is my rider.brom is mearly a traveling companyon,and eragons teacher.saphira said, still chuckling slightly.i see....well I should be off then. I shall see you tomarrow,lady saphira.tiger said standing and bowing deeply.she grabbed her sword and darted off back to the castle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco stared at the dragon egg infront of him uncertantly,its red surfece shined brightly in the torch light of his room.the egg had been entrusted into his care for now.harry,tiger,and him self had drawn straws for who would look after the egg for the first few nights.seeing as he lost,he was stuck with the egg.

Now anyone else would have been honored greatly to even be near a dragon egg, let alone be in charge of it.....but all Draco felt was uneasiness

he could feel that something was wrong, that something was going to happen soon........he just didn't know what. Draco sighed and wrapped the egg up again carefully in the green cloth, before placing it into his pack.

Draco hadn't actually touched the egg yet, and frankly, he didn't want to. He closed the top of his pack,tieing it off tightly. before sitting down on his bed, and removing his boots. Draco sighed and rubbed his temples tierdly.Tiger hadn't returned from meeting with the dragon yet, and draco was a bit concerned. Not worried mind, he was positive if worst came to worst tiger could hold her own, only a bit concerned.

Draco laid down in his bed, and closed his eyes. It was past his bed time.well,he didn't really HAVE a bed time.....but he decided that it was past his bed time since the sun had gone down.

'Well, a man needs his sleep.....mmmmm sleep. I wounded how all this will turn out......will the riders rise again and stop galbatorix?gee,i hope so.....i dont really like urgals(SP?1)......'were Draco's last thoughts as he drifted off to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

".......YOUR WHAT???!!!!!!!!??!?!?" came a shrill shout from the palace libraiy. passing servants jumped and ducked for cover at the yell,pittying who ever was at the receiving end of it.

Behind the closed polished oak doors of the libraiy,a woman with wavy chestnut hair that fell to her mid back was leaning on a dark mahogany table. Her hands palm down on the table, her brown eyes starring in shock at Harry and a red haired man, who were cowering slightly at the other end of the table.

The woman groaned and sank back down into her seat, placing a hand over her oversized belly. The lights flickered slightly in the darkish room,tall,long shelves of books lined the walls and filled most of the spaces in-between.the trio sat at the only table in the room,books stacked here and there on it.

"Its only for alittle while hermonie...we'll be back eventuly"harry said his sparkling green eyes wary of the woman's wrath.hermonie just glared at him, pulling herself out of shock"Harry you cant be serious! I understand that this was a direct order from dumbledore himself, but think about what your getting yourself into!!!"

"Hemonie,im sure Harry knows exactly what he's getting himself into.....he's been offered the chance of THREE lifetimes, we should be happy for him, not yelling his ears off."the red head said coutiously,not wanting to put to much stress on his pregnant wife.

"Ron! Surely you cant be suggesting he go off to the varden with a demon and that.that.that rude jerk?!and perhaps some strangers and a DRAGON?!youve both gone completely nutter!"she stressed, brown eyes lined with worry as she turned to the black hair man "at least let us come with you Harry! then at least you'll have someone who you can trust there with you."

"no, you guys cant come.....hermonie the baby's to close to being here.you and Ron need to be here.safe. out of danger.and i CAN trust Draco and tiger,there not as mean once you get to know them better..hermonie..i have to do this, if we can get that egg safely to the varden then there might be hope for Alageisia(SP?2) yet."harry said firmly

Then the great oak doors swung open, and tiger stepped in,scaning the room briefly before settling on the three humans."harry,i thought I might find you here.....i have spoken with the dragon and dumbledore,be ready to leave before dusk tomarrow."she said nodding to hermonie and Ron before stepping out of the room, closing the doors behind her.

Ron blinked at the closed doors "well that was random......."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oki thats it for chapter two.....; seriously if anyones reading this please review so I know your reading it......xX; cuse if no ones reading it I wont continue this any farther...I would like at least 1 or 2 reviews before I post the next chapter.

1 uragals are ugly monsters that make up most of galbatorix's army.

2 Alageisia is the name of the world where this is taking place.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!

And if you haven't yet, you should read the book ERAGON,its really good. And it will help you understand what's going on more. or you could just wait until AUG 2005 for the movie to come out. Well, ja ne mina gtg read some more koukuya fics....or maybe some koukou ; im ona digimon kick right now.....


	3. Leavetakings,the road ahead

ok here is chapter 3 xX; sorry its late... i had writers block.....any way thanks to everyone who reviewed this

Elfindragonrider( ):hmmm i duno he could be....yeah brom was a good man T-T poor guy

phoenix ash : glad you like it! heres the next chap for ya

Sis: thanks man!

chapter 3:leavetakings

He was standing in a field of wild flowers. A soft wind played with his golden locks, a red cape flowing around him.his silver-white armour glisend brightly in the high-noon sun, shining as if freshly polished. As he stood in the field of flowers, his shaphire blue eyes overlooked the peace and beauty of the scene before him.

'Its so beautiful.....but how did I get here? I remember finishing packing for our departure tomorrow, and then going to sleep...so how..?'he thought, closing his eyes.

'Because I brought you here' a deep baritone voice sounded though his head softly. His eyes snapped open to search for who had spoken, but did not expect what he saw standing only a few feet infonet of him. a dragon, a red dragon.

He began to back away when the dragon spoke again 'do not be afraid Draco,I didn't bring you here to hurt you' it said gently. Draco swallowed before trying to say somthing,but found that no sound could excape from his mouth.Draco blinked 'what the?!?' the dragon seemed to smile as it said 'this is the world of dreams,tel alan'rihiod(1),draco.words are not needed,only your thoughts.'

'My thoughts..?'

'Yes'

'Oh....' Draco blinked again at this new information.Draco took another hesitant step toward the red dragon.'How....why....have you brought me here dragon?' the dragon smiled again before gently speaking again' I brought you here because I wish to speak with my rider'Dracos eyes widend 'youre rider?' Draco look around them, searching for another person,but saw only the field of flowers in all directions.

'chuckle Draco,there is no one else to find,we are the only ones here at the moment.' Draco turned his gaze back to the red dragon'then has your rider not arrived yet?'the dragon chuckled again' no,he is here,Draco why dont you come closer? I wont bite'

Draco took another hesitant step forward,and reached out his hand when..........

( ok i got this far and realized i had no idia where it was going sooooooo.........)

"BONZAAAAAI!!!!" Draco yelped as something pounced on him,awakaning him from his slumber."come on drakey time to get up!!!"he groaned and opened his eyes slowly.Draco sighed as he spyed Tiger siting next to him on the bed."and what do I owe to this pleasantry of a wake up call...?" Draco said,rubing the sleep from his eyes as he sat up.

Tiger grinned happily "its almost time to go,the sun is going to be setting soon....so we've got alittle less then an hour to get ready and leave."Draco stared at her wide eyed "What?!what do you mean less then an hour?! I thought we had at least another day to prepare!!!"while this was being said,Draco had jumped out of bed and began hurrying around the room.

"nope,i spoke to the dragon late yesterday evening,and she said to be ready to go at dusk today. though that dose seem alittle odd...."Draco paused in his act of trying to force a shirt over his head"why is it odd?I mean they probably want to head out under the cover of darkness.its safer that way ya know"

Tiger sighed"I guess your right drakey dear,but still,makes me think there up to somthing" Tiger sighed again and closed her eyes,crossing her arms over her chest and bowing her head."hey,dont worry about it so much,im sure its nothing."draco said as he finished lacing up his boots and grabbed his pack.

Tiger opened her eyes and smiled at him"your right,im just being paranoid."she said standing up"come on,harry should be waiting by the castle gates for us by now"Draco nodded and together they walked out of his room and started on the path that would lead them to the castle gates.

as they were walking,Draco took time to think about his dream.

making sure he guarded his thoughts he thought 'I wonder if i should tell Tiger about my dream?she might know what was going on.....but then again I have a strong feeling i should keep this a secret.sighi wonder what harrys doing right now........'

(and I wonder when JETEX is going to start showing Digimon Frontier again TAKOUJI YAOI!! ,or when there gona air season 5 of digimon......Oo; hey what are you people doing here??get back to the story! )

Harry waited patiently for hermonie to stop blubbering her good byes and "we'll miss you so much!"and "you had BETTER come back potter!!!" ron stood off to the side watching as his wife ranted at his best friend.a black horse stood next to him, loaded with harys things.he also held the reins of another horse,this one brown and white,that was ment to be for Draco when he and Tiger finally got there.

as if one cue,the two aforementioned rounded the corner.when Tiger saw them she waved and grabbed Draco and literally dragged him over to there the others were."sorry were abit late,we all know how much drakey needs his beauty sleep" there was a mumbled "heeeeeeey" from Draco as he saddled up his horse.

Harry sighed and pulled away from hermonie and walked over to ron,taking his horses reins and climbing up onto it deftly.Harry turned to Hermonie and Ron again"good bye guys,and wish me luck."Draco rolled his eyes and pushed his horse forward to the gates."come on mage,were going to be late as it is."

Tiger nodded"hes right,if were going to catch them in time we need to go now" she said shaking her head before jumping on top of the gate.Harry gave his two best friends a small smile,before riding up to the gates where Draco and harry were."you ready?"Draco asked glancing over at harry.

"Always"and with that said,the three brave adventures headed out to where they were supposed to meet with the Dragon and her party.they did not know what lay ahead of them,but they did know,that what ever it was,they would face it together.

ok so there you go third chapter.....don't expect another one for alittle while. its a new semester at school and most of my attention is going to go towards that...-- any way review and tell me what you think pls...Ja-Ne minna


	4. the noteness,aka why this hasnt been upd...

ok I realy hate to say this,but im gona put this story on hold for awhile.......-- i just dont have time to write any more T-T I HATE HOME WORK!!!! crys hystericaly sniffle any way thanks to every one that has been reading this...

Sis:im trying! i realy am...its just I dont want my grades to fail. xX;

phoenix ash :er,what sudden pop-up things? Oo;

once again im REALY sorry,but i havent even started the next chapter yet.....but at this point,flames are welcome T-T maby some motivation will get my ass in gear.....NYAAAAAARRR!!!!!


End file.
